medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukae Emukae
| image = Mukae Emukae.jpg | alias = Rainbow Rose (As a joke) | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Minus | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class -13 | affiliation = New Flask Plan | previous affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council | previous position = Treasurer | relatives = Unknown | minus = Raff-Rafflesia | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 58 }} Mukae Emukae (江迎 怒江, Emukae Mukae) is a freshman of Class -13, having transferred from the Jousai All Girl's School into Hakoniwa Academy. She is a member of Misogi Kumagawa's new Student Council. Personality She, like Misogi Kumagawa, appears to hate people. She seems to be mentally unstable as her Minus keeps her from attaining close contact with others which she appears to desire desperately. Upon meeting Zenkichi Hitoyoshi,the only boy to ever try and touch her, she has developed an intensely powerful crush on him. A crush which has not ended even after attempting to kill him. Appearance Emukae has purple eyes and shoulder length, dark pink hair. She is of average height and an average build. She wears a modified version of a schoolgirl uniform, the skirt of which is similar to a maid dress. Her outfit is mainly white, with a red collar, sash, and ribbon, and a dark blue neckerchief. History Plot Minus 13 Arc Emukae first appeared at the at Ghost Babel; she barged into Itami Koga's room and asked for the Ghost Babel building from the caretaker, Maguro Kurokami. After an exchange of humorous titles, Emukae attacked Maguro. Maguro took off his clothes and shoes to distract her but she used Raff-Rafflesia to rot the clothes, surprising Maguro instead. Emukae went in for the kill but Youka Naze blocked the attack and hit Emukae. Shortlyafter , Medaka and reinforcements arrived so Emukae had to rot the floor and retreat. While she was running away, she bumped into Zenkichi and fell on her butt. Zenkichi offered his hand to help her and Mukae, never before had a person who would willingly touch her, fell in love. Before she could touch Zenkichi, Hitomi Hitoyoshi called out to her son. Zenkichi, not wanting to do general school stuff with his mother, grabbed Mukae by the waist, carried her with two arms, and ran up the building. After they reached the roof and Zenkichi stopped to catch his breathe, Mukae realized that he was in the Student Council and remembered that Kumagawa said Zenkichi wasn't a threat so she introduced herself and asked how many children Zenkichi wanted to have with her. Afterwards, Mukae talks obsessively and lengthly about how Zenkichi's life will be with her. When Hitoyoshi realized his situation, he tries to escape calmly but Mukae pinned his foot to the ground with a knife. HItoyoshi kicked her but it was no use against her "love." As she closed in to touch him, Hitomi threw sewing pins at her, challenging Mukae's love with motherly love. After Hitomi demonstrated her Savate skills, Mukae faintly remembers her, as Hitomi was the nurse that interviewed Mukae when she was a child. Hitomi denies any previous relations with Mukae and so Mukae introduced herself to her but in actuality, Mukae was lifting her hands to rot the wind, which blew towards Hitomi. Student Council Successors Arc Flask Plan Revival Arc Abilities Weapons Specialist: Emukae has demonstrated to be proficient at wielding a pair of knives in close combat. Interestingly, she holds the knives by the blades rather than the handles, causing the edges to cut into her hands. It can be assumed this is to keep her Minus from rotting them. Minus Raff-Rafflesia (荒廃した腐花, Rafurafureshia): Emukae's Minus allows her to corrode and dissolve anything she touches. Though her power only works through her hands, it is powerful enough to corrode anything from concrete to the air around her. Even though she can't turn off her power, she can control it's intensity, area of effect, and other aspects of it. After watching the battle between Shibuki Shibushi and Naze, her Minus has evolved, allowing her to rot away objects even without touching them. After having her Minus "erased" by Kumagawa's All Fiction, Emukae has gained the ability to control her Minus. Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version: At Kumagawa's instruction during the Treasurer’s battle, Emukae begins channeling her Raff-Rafflessia into the ground, causing the earth to rot beneath her. Doing this creates humus, causing plants to grow rapidly and out of control. *'Bondage Type': Emukae creates a solid wall of thick vines. *'Type Mandragora': Emukae creates an army of human-shaped plants to attack for her; these plants can even weild her knives. *'Type Hundred Year Cedar': Emukae creates a gigantic human-shaped plant that towers over the landscape, even breaking through the roof of the Hakoniwa Academy greenhouse. Trivia *The name of her Minus, Raff-Rafflesia, comes from a plant genus called Rafflesia. These plants are nicknamed Corpse Flowers because they produce a smell like that of a rotting corpse. *When translated from kanji, Raff-Rafflesia means Flower Devestation. *Emukae was voted the fourth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 835 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minus